Past Time Love
by xWindScarx10
Summary: See profile for summary


**A/N: **Alright, right off the bat! I will admit that this story's plot is similar to Belletiger BT's 'A love in the past time'. But there will be major differences through out the story. Plus it will be longer. I have had this in my head for a long time since I read their story. This will be a Female Naruto fanfiction.

Pairings are Madara(Tobi)/Fem,Naru/Hashirama, Hina/Kiba, Sasu/OC, Saku/Lee, Shika/Tem, Tenten/Neji, Chouji/Ino, Shino/OC, Minato/Kushina, and Tsunade/Jiraiya.

Yes, Minato and Kushina are going to be alive in this story. Read and you will know why Minato is alive and not in the Shinigami's stomach and why Kushina was not there for Naruto. Keeping Naruto as the name, instead of different name.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Past Time Love: Prologue**

_The Valley of the End. Where two great shinobis battled to the death and a great friendship ended. It is said that history repeats itself, but no one knew how true it was until now._

_Now stood two young shinobis, each with dark power radiating off them. One from a great beast and the other from a powerful curse. They each stood on one side of the valley. _

_The one on the side where Senju Hashirama was, was a girl about the age of 14. She wore a black tank top, dark orange pants, and a blueband Hitai-ate. She had blood-red eyes with cat-like slits in them. Her normally slightly spiked shoulder-length hair was longer and flowing, like wind was blowing through it. Her whisker marks on her cheek were more defined and feral. Her entire body was covered in red chakra that took the form of a one-tailed kitsune. In her right hand, was a bright-blue ball of swirling chakra._

_The one on the side where Uchiha Madara was, was a boy about the age of 13. He wore a navy-blue shirt with his clan symbol on the back, white shorts, and a Hitai-ate similar to the girl's. His eyes were red with three comma marks around the pupil and black around the red. His hair was longer and violet, instead of it's usual black. His skin was gray with a black four-star shuriken-like design in the middle of his face and two hand-like wings protruding from his back. His right hand to his elbow was covered in black lightning._

"_Sasuke!" the girl growls as she jumps forward._

"_Naruto!" the boy follows suit._

_As they reach the middle of the valley, they extend their attacks toward each other as they yelled out._

"_Rasengan!" "Chidori!"_

_As their attacks collide, a purple orb surrounds them for a few minutes, but to them it was only a few seconds. That was when a man with silver gravity-defying hair and his nin-kin appeared. When the orb vanished, only the boy was there, back to his normal self. There was no sign of the girl at all. Not even a trace of her even being there. Knowing that it would be worthless to search without more help, the man jumped down next to the boy and said, "Let's go, Sasuke. You are too tired to continue. Just give up and return back home."_

_Looking up to the sky one last time, he replied, "Alright." With that, he collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious._

(One Year Later)

A cloak person was walking to the gates of Konoha's entrance. From what the guards could tell, the person was about 6 feet tall at most. The person stopped in front of the station and said in a feminine voice, "Excuse me, I am returning from a long-term mission outside of Konoha. I was wondering if one of you could lead me to the tower. Since I can't give you my name, I thought this would be proper."

"Sure, no problem. Izumo, I will be back after escorting her to Godaime-sama." One of the guards said as he jumped over the desk.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember to bring some Dangos, so we can eat, Kotetsu. Why did we have to get guard duty." Izumo replied.

"Don't worry. Just follow me, miss." Kotetsu said.

As they were walking, the cloaked woman noticed that a lot of people were not out. In fact, most of the children were not running around having fun. Seeing this, she asked, "Not to be rude, but why is there not many people out here today?"

Turning to her, he replied, "One year ago, the Sasuke Retrieval Mission was completed, but the cost for it's success outweighed the results. Uzumaki Naruto disappeared, presumed dead. The Godaime, Senju Tsunade, did not want to believe that, so with a deal with the council, she was able to get a MIA status on her until midnight tonight. If she does not appear by then, she will be marked KIA and placed on the memorial stone at Training ground seven."

"I see. Thank you for telling me this. She must be very important to everyone." she said as they reached the tower.

"Just to let you know, I don't think you will be able to get with her." Kotetsu warned as they went up the steps leading to the Hokage's office.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"About a week ago, the Yondaime Hokage reappeared at the gates. The reason that he is even alive, is not being let out yet. Also, the Yondaime's wife had woken up from a 14 year coma at the same time. That was one of the best days me and Izumo had." Kotetsu explained before he knocked on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" a voice came from the other side.

"Tsunade-sama, I know you said not to interrupt you today, but a woman is here to see you. She had just returned from a long-term mission and asked to see you." Kotetsu replied.

"Alright, send her in." Tsunade sighed.

"Thank you again, Kotetsu-kun." the cloaked woman said as she opens the door.

"No problem at all. Maybe we can catch up later?" he replied as he walks backwards to the stairs, waving.

After she nodded to Kotetsu, she entered the room and closed the door.

(Hokage's Office - One hour ago)

Inside the office, 21 people were standing and sitting all around the office. All in a gloomy mood, because today was the final day before their comrade and friend would be marked KIA.

The group that were on the left side of the desk were the remains of Team seven and Team eight. Not much had changed with them. Sasuke still wore the same clothes he wore a year ago, but a little bigger. He now stood 5'4" and he wore two Hitai-ates, His scratched one and one with, surprisingly, a dark orange cloth. Sakura was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and red sleeveless jacket, black shorts with a white skirt over them. She now stood 5'2" and she wore her old red-clothed Hitai-ate. Kakashi looked exactly like he did a year ago. The only difference was that he stopped reading his book outside his house.

Team eight had changed a lot. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino had just reached Chunnin recently. Kiba and Shino were the same height as Sasuke, while Hinata was the same as Sakura. Other then that their clothes had not changed much. Just the colors, Kiba had black, Shino had a darker grey, and Hinata had lavender. Akamaru, Kiba's partner, was three times bigger than he was a year ago. Kurenai was still the same as always.

The group on the right side of the desk were the members of Team ten and Team Gai. Not much had changed with any of them at all. Team Gai had all reached chunnin with Team eight. Ino's hair was back to the same length it was before their first Chunnin Exam. Chouji's hair was also grown out and he was back to what he looked like before the retrieval mission. The boys were the same size as Sasuke except for Lee and Neji, who were 5'6". Ino and Tenten were both 5'3" tall. Gai and Asuma were the same as always, except Asuma smoked less and Gai didn't shout about Youth on certain days.

Behind the desk were Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune. None of them had changed at all since the mission. Though they worked more since then. Seated in front of the desk, were two people that were believed dead. Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's parents. From what they were told just yesterday, Kushina had been in a coma since an hour after giving birth and Minato had been brought back after, from what the Shinigami said, the Kyuubi tried to brake free and died as a result.

From his place at the window, Sasuke sighed, "It's been one year since Naruto disappeared. Damn it, this is my fault."

"Sasuke, stop beating yourself up. You were being controlled by the curse seal. Thanks to Jiraiya-sama, that was proven. There was nothing you could do." Sakura said as she placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"She's right, Sasuke-san. You couldn't control yourself until you saw Naruto disappear." Kushina added, her hands clenching her red kimono.

"I know, but I could have stayed or went to Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said, turning to the two in front of the desk.

"Sasuke, please just let it go. The past is past. You can't change it, you can only hope for the future." Minato said, his eyes looking at a picture of Naruto, Iruka, and the Konohamaru corps in front of the academy.

Everyone nodded to what Minato said. Before anything else could be said or done, There was a knock on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Tsunade called out.

"Tsunade-sama, I know you said not to interrupt you today, but a women is here to see you. She had just returned from a long-term mission and asked to see you." Kotetsu replied, from the other side of the door.

"Alright, send her in." Tsunade sighed.

After a few seconds, a cloaked person entered the room. Pulling out the long-term mission scrolls from below the desk, Tsunade asked, "Alright, I need name and the mission you were on."

"The mission was a fake. I just wanted to get here unnoticed by the villagers. But my name you already know." the person said, to which everyone could tell was female about 17 years old.

"What do you mean 'my name you already know'?" Tsunade retorted, getting angry that someone had lied to her shinobi so easily.

"I am surprised that you don't recognize me, Baa-chan!" the girl said as she threw her cloak off to reveal herself.

The woman stood six feet tall exact. She had long blood-red hair and bright-blue eyes. She wore a dark orange kimono with blue and black obi. A white sword and sheath strapped to her left side. The sheath had kanji on it that said 'The light of hope'. On her cheeks were three whisker marks each. Everyone's eyes widened before they all said, "NARUTO?!"

"That's right. I'm back, and I am not leaving for a long time." Naruto replied, before she was hugged by Kushina and Minato.

"Naruto, our baby girl. Your alive! We're so sorry for leaving you alone. It will never happen again." Kushina cried as she hugged her tighter.

"Yes, we are both sorry. I really thought they would see you as a hero." Minato added, tears running down his cheeks.

"Alright, alright. I forgive you guys. Just let me breath." Naruto gasped before she was let go only to be pushed on the floor by Akamaru, "Akamaru, I miss you too. But I need a break here."

"Akamaru, get off Naruto. She needs to breath and tells us what happened to her." Kiba said as he came over and helped Naruto back up.

"Kiba is right. Where have you been? Why is your hair red? And Why couldn't we find you?" Tsunade said as everyone took a seat or stood closer to hear what Naruto had to say.

" The second question is the same reason that Otou-san is alive. When the Kyuubi tried to escape, he died and all his power and chakra was infused into me. Thus, making me the new Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto stopped and released the genjutsu that hid her kitsune appendages, but she also revealed her slightly plumped stomach.

This got Kiba to acted like an idiot and say, "Naruto, you got pudgy since last time. What eat too much ramen, and it final catch up to you." This earned him a lump or five on his head and a migraine.

"Kiba, don't call me fat ever again. Or I will rip your balls off!" Naruto yelled at the cringing Inuzuka.

"That reminds me of the time Jiraiya said that to you when you… were…" Minato started only for all the adults and the girls eyes to widen as they stared at Naruto.

"Surprise, I'm pregnant." Naruto replied, scratching the back of her head.

"NANI!!!" Everyone yelled as they stared at her. Tsunade calmed quickly and said, "Explain now, Naruto!"

"I was going to. This also goes with the first and last question you asked. I was not in this time, but the past. To be more accurate, before Konoha was built." Naruto said, "This happened after the battle at the Valley of the End finished. The amount of chakra used had created a rift in time and sucked me in to it. Before I lost conscious, I was found in a forest by a boy. That boy was Senju Hashirama, The Shodaime Hokage."

**A/N:** That ends the prologue. For the next several chapters, it will be going through Naruto's adventures in the past. Read and Review. Also, don't like it, TOO BAD! I don't care, and that goes for all my stories I write now and in the future. Ja!


End file.
